metalfatiguefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tardir
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Metal Fatigue Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey! I recently downloaded Metal Fatigue because I remembered the classic awesomeness of it, so I'll be contributing to this Wiki from time to time. Cheers! Anonyplant 01:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir, I played a Skirmish yesterday, and got a bunch of info on some Structures and Combot Parts. I just need to make a table now... But I don't know how =/ http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Goblin There's an example of a wiki article with a table for a monster called a Goblin. If you know how, could you make a table like that but with this info: MetaJoule Cost Man Power Cost Health Kinetic Defence % Energy Defence % Kinetic Attack % Energy Attack % Thanks! Anonyplant 19:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hey, just giving you a heads up that I'll be helping out a lot around here in the coming months. Recently really got into Wikia, and decided to play through MF again about a week ago (and it's taken me that long to get it running on W7 64bit), but now that it's somewhat stable, I should be contributing regularly for a while. I have an original copy, with the manual, so most of my additions will be taken directly from there, likely with some added background/commentary from yours truly. The thing is, this site needs some serious help from someone with admin authority. I wouldn't say I have much practice, but I'm willing ot learn...but I'll let you decide in due time if you think im 'worthy'. Off the top of my head, though, two things I would really like to suggest - 1) fix the delete template; make it readable, and possibly add the ability to make an edit in order to add customizeable reasoning for the deletion. 2) Add a template for image copyright reasons, saying something along the lines of: "This image was taken from the video game Metal Fatigue, the copyright of which is held by TalonSoft. All trademarks and registered trademarks present in the image are proprietary to TalonSoft, the inclusion of which implies no affiliation with Wikia or the Metal Fatigue Wiki. The use of images to illustrate articles concerning the subject of the images in question is believed to qualify as fair use under United States copyright law, as such display does not significantly impede the right of the copyright holder to sell the copyrighted material and is not being used to generate profit in this context." - would just signify that all the images I'll be uploading are...well, legal. *cheers* Dsurian 14:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : I was actually thinking about making a page devoted to modern tech issues, considering how much I've waded through recently, but that's off in the future. Alright, most likely, it should install fine, and start up fine - the problem that everyone has with a modern/64bit system is graphics. For that, you need what is called a 'glide'...from what I've gathered, it's basically 'super-duper' directx. While directx is the language between your graphics card and the programs (video-games) code, a glide is like a translator, interpreting really old data requests and letting the really new hardware understand what the codes askin for. There are a few different ones, such as zecken's 084c and dgVoodoo 1.4 (just google them for more info), and they each work a bit differently, but the easiest (and best, imho) is this one. You install a clean copy of the game, download and install that glide (real easy), install a small little patch for the glide specifically for MF, and you should be good to go. I, on the other hand, have dealt with some ridiculous crashes, and it seems to be a rare condition, so assuming you're just dealin with graphic issues, you should be good to go... Dsurian 17:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Have you gotten it up and running yet? - any problems? ::: ...a bit curious about something. As you may have noticed, I've been working a lot on the brothers backgrounds - once I finish, I'll probably move on to a walkthrough...what fun - but i noticed that the search feature is somehow broken, and I'm fairly certain it wasn't before. If you search for the first name of either Stefan or Diego, their respective pages don't show up in the results. If you type out their full name it works, but this isn't necessary for Jonus for whatever reason...any idea what makes him special in the eyes of the search engine? (quick edit - suddenly Jonus isn't working anymore either...wtf?) Dsurian 21:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC)